


Gamzee's Night

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beaches, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Other, POV Second Person, Sadstuck, Sopor Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Gamzee sits on a beach with pie while waiting for his lusus to come home.





	Gamzee's Night

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and tonight is going to one of the best nights of your motherfucking life, not that you can remember all that many of them anyway. You think your lusus is coming tonight! You prayed extra hard and you can just FeEl that he's coming to see you, like there's been motherfucking signs. Faygo bottles washing up on the shore, your sopor feels fresher and the posters in your hive seem more alive. Everything is in the right place for him to come. You even brought Faygo and pie, and you're talking with your best bro who couldn't be here because he thinks it's stupid but, it's all cool. 

You're talking to your best bro Karkat right now actually, watching the motherfucking grey and purple fill up that beautiful white screen. You wish you knew Karkat's blood colour. Watch it light up the screen with your own, dancing around while you hear the waves sing. The grey kinda hurts you. It hurts that your best bro doesn't want to be himself. He's fucking angry all the time and says some wicked nasty shit. But that doesn't matter right now. Your lusus is gonna be here any minute!

You scrape the pie tin and lick the sopor off of your fingers. Still warm. You wanna save some of the pie for your lusus but you are getting hungry and you can't remember when you last ate. You can't remember most things.  
The sky looks cool tonight. All purple and shit, moons reflecting all up in the water. Downright magical. The messiahs are just aching to get your lusus here tonight.

Oh shit. Karkat just messaged you again.  
"CG: IS YOUR LUSUS THERE YET GAMZEE? MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEAVE." Now why would a mother fucker do that?  
"CG: BECAUSE IT'S FUCKING DANGEROUS ON THE BEACH AND THE SUNS GOING TO COME UP SOON YOU FUCKING IDIOT" Chill it bro. It's gonna be fine.  
"CG: IF YOU FUCKING DIE BECAUSE YOU'RE WAITING FOR YOUR LUSUS WHO WON'T SHOW, I WILL PISS ON YOUR GRAVE" ...My lusus will show up. The messiahs...and Faygo!  
"CG: YES YES TELL ME MORE ABOUT YOUR BULLSHIT MESSIAHS, AND HOW THE LUSUS YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IN SWEEPS IS SUDDENLY GOING TO APPEAR BECAUSE FAYGO I GUESS!!"  
"CG: JUST FACE IT GAMZEE, YOUR LUSUS IS'NT COMING BACK. HE PROBABLY WILL NEVER COME BACK."

Maybe you slammed your husktop a little too hard. 

You take a BIG scoop of your pie and just fucking eat AAALL of that shit. Getting another scoop all up in there before you let the first one down. You scrape all the pie that's left into your mouth and start on the next pie. You think you're choking. You feel your thinkpan getting even number, your throat getting fuller. ShIiIiIiIiT...You may have had too much. Fuck, your head is all fussy. Time isn't real. All of the water on Alternia is on you like, you're in the deepest ocean, floating all up in there with the fishes. feel You can see the swimming through the sky, eating the moons. All sort of fishy shit! They are so fucking colourful! And warm! Hot...burning actually. The fishes swim around you, glowing with colours you've never even seen before, burning you with their light and hues.

The fish dance around you, making your skin feel tingly and warm as they shine with their wicked colours. You close your eyes as they become too bright, soaking in their heat and feeling the colours on your skin. You can see them with your skin. The colours begin to dim and darken. Just as you open your eyes to see the fish fade, your vision goes entirely black. 

Ugh. You can barely lift your head up off the sand. You squint open your eyes and see that practically no time has passed, the moons are still high in the sky. You look down at yourself and see that your clothes are singed and your skin is badly burnt. Fuck man, how'd that even happen. It's the middle of the night! 

You look at the wreckage that was once your pies. You forgot to save your lusus some pie, shit! It's cool, it's cool. You just gotta tell him you got hungry.

You just gotta wait for your lusus


End file.
